Life is a Cabaret
by Hedwig466
Summary: This is a series of drabbles, based on random songs. Every pairing possible, at some point or another. A little bit of an outlet when I've got writer's block... K , for now.. Enjoy!
1. What Do I Need With Love?

**A/N- Welcome! Basically, all this is is a series of drabble/oneshot type thingies based on songs. They're not songfics. Some AU, some not. A little of everything.. Fiyeraba, Flinda, Gloq, Bessa… **

**These will probably get posted whenever I've got writer's block, or when I don't have time for an update...**

**That's about it. I have no idea how many there will be… I'll update when I feel like it. ;)**

**This one's set during I'm Not That Girl.. That part where Galinda and Fiyero walk on the bridge. A little AU, so, without further ado..**

_Got it good, what do I need with love?_

_Skip the vows and all that rot._

_Tell the minister that I do not._

_Bright and breezy is the_

_Birds and bees-ey is the_

_Free and easy is the life I got-_

_Without her…_

_I got it good, got it good…_

_But now I got it bad._

_-Jimmy, Thoroughly Modern Millie_

Fiyero walked behind Galinda, not really paying attention. She was babbling about some clothes magazine, not actually looking to see if he was listening. Then again, when did she?

Lately it seemed that, despite the blonde's accusations, neither of them were putting much effort into their relationship. Which was fine for Fiyero. It could just end, for all he cared. He liked Galinda, but not that way.

He had no idea where she was taking him, either. Some place where they could sit and eat and not look at each other.

She took him by the hand (he was moving too slow), and pulled him to the bridge. She leaned over the edge, watching the trees blow in the strong wind. She didn't seem to notice the figure on the edge of the clearing below. Wait, was that Elphaba? Squinting, he could now see her slim figure in the shadows. Was she…? Sweet Oz, she was crying.

Fiyero had the urge to run down and comfort her, but Galinda kept a vice-like grip on his hand. It was then she noticed Elphaba.

"Is that Elphie?" she asked Fiyero. He opened his mouth to speak, but she ignored him. "Elphie!" she called. "Up here!" Elphaba turned slowly, and took a step forward. She looked at Galinda, and her eyes widened when she saw Fiyero. Elphaba turned and ran, into the woods and out of sight.

"I wonder what happened," Galinda thought out loud.

"Must've…" he shoved what he was about to say into the back of his mind. "Must've been upset about Dillamond."

"Oh.." Galinda said quietly. "Well, let's go." She tugged him off towards the parking lot as it began to rain, and began to start talking about that magazine again.

Fiyero watched Elphaba's retreating figure as he followed.

Why did he feel so guilty? It wasn't like he did anything to her. He helped her, didn't he? With that cub? He shouldn't feel guilty… _Damn._


	2. Build a Wall

**A/N-This is supposed to be my escape from writer's block… so you **_**know**_** there's a problem if I have writer's block writing drabbles… the **_**really **_**sad part is that I have two sticky notes (Mac-style) of songs I'm waiting to use…**

**Around Thank Goodness. A little AU. Some words stray from the script, because it fits better.. It's still in character, which is what counts. I'm not sure it's angst, necessarily, but it's certainly not happy…**

_I was told the world would despise me,_

_So I should have known. I should've guessed. _

_I thought these two might be different…_

_Well now, I know. They're just like all the rest._

_-Shrek, Shrek: The Musical_

Elphaba flew silently, knowing to keep close to the shadows and alleys. It was how she lived, now that she was the Wicked Witch of the West. It didn't matter where she was, or what time it was. There were always people around, and detection was to be avoided at all costs.

Walking silently, hood over her face, she had heard a few locals discussing Glinda, or Glinda the Good, as she was now called. Today, there would be a public service announcement, a sort of 'cheering up,' for the terrified citizens of Oz.

Everyone had showed up to hear Glinda speak, and Elphaba wasn't excluded. Of course, being a 'fugitive' put a restriction on things she was able to do.

So, she watched from behind the large pillars as Glinda the Good greeted the cheering crowd, followed by Fiyero and Glinda. Just watching her old friends made her want to leave, but at least they seemed happy.

Time passed quickly as Glinda announced that she and Fiyero were officially engaged. This was old news to everyone but Fiyero, but it still hurt Elphaba to watch.

At last, it was time for the speech.

"Fellow Ozians," Glinda began, pausing for applause. "Although we don't want to ruin the mood, Madame Morrible, the Wizard, and I feel it is important to share a story with you." She waved Madame Morrible up to the microphone, moving to Fiyero's side and squeezing his hand. Morrible proceeded to tell the story of how the Wicked Witch came to be, tweaking the story here and there.

Elphaba felt her anger rising, but she didn't dare do anything about it. It was only Morrible, anyway. She watched as Glinda pulled Fiyero aside and began to whisper to him. She moved closer, trying to hear what they were saying.

"...No one has searched harder for her than you. But don't you see? She doesn't want to be found. We have to face it," Glinda said, glancing back at the curious citizens. "They need us right now. Please, Fiyero? At least try…" the blonde sighed. "Elphaba left us. She's not coming back. She's the Wicked Witch of the West now," she reminded her fiancé.

"But-"

"Listen. She's the Wicked Witch of the West." Still hidden, the green witch couldn't see the tears in Glinda's eyes. "She's terrifying, and cruel, and.." The blonde took a deep breath. "You get the picture."

Elphaba couldn't believe it. How could she.. How could Glinda possibly think that? And she thought they were friends.. Unable to take any more, she grabbed her broom, and flew as far away as she could.

If it's wicked they want, it's wicked they'll get.

**A/N- I seem to have a problem with writing things that are… happier, haha. 90% of the songs I have ready are like this, more or less.. **

**Personal update: Cheno is my new favorite. Not my favorite Glinda, just my favorite. **

**Reviews, even flames- well.. Maybe not flames..- make me happy! **

**P.S. Does anyone know what **_**half **_**of the things in the song "La Vie Boheme" are? Certain things, I'm fairly certain, are made up.**


	3. My Heart Was Set On You

**A/N- Hi! I don't have a ton to say.. **

**I forgot to mention before, if you want to hear any of the songs I used, I can either email you the song (if you have iTunes), or I'll send you a Youtube link. Feel free to ask! **

**This one's set after Fiyero and Elphaba run off together.. Not really AU. Rearranged a few lines, just to make it fit. One-sided Flinda, with Fiyeraba as well. I only seem to be able to write angst-y type things, so here goes!**

_My roommate begged me not to be with you. _

_She couldn't stand the way _

_You always left some toothpaste in the sink. _

_She was amazed by your capacity not to think. _

_She said your head was in a cloud,_

_And you talked way too loud, _

_But my heart was set on you._

_I figured she was jealous,_

_That I'd found someone new._

_And my heart was set on you._

_-Sutton Foster, Wish_

Glinda watched as her best friend and supposed fiancé ran out the door. She made no effort to stop them, and she didn't turn when she heard Madame Morrible enter the room.

How could she? How could her _best friend_ do something so… wicked? What happened to the witch's passionate hatred of Fiyero? Was there _ever_ hatred, or was Elphaba merely a good actress? And how could Fiyero? After everything they'd been through, he ran the second he got the chance. He never really cared for her. Not in the way she wanted him to.

These were the thoughts that swirled through the blonde's head as the large woman turned to Glinda.

"Is it true, your betrothed has taken her into custody?" she asked with pleasure. The blonde was still in a daze, and didn't respond. _How could she….?_

"It seems our new captain of the guard had other plans," replied the Wizard. It took a moment for Morrible to realize what his words meant. Glinda took deep breaths, beginning to focus on what was happening around her.

"You mean, she hasn't been captured?" _No. She hasn't been. But she should have been. _It was surprising, even to her, that no tears came. She had cried over Fiyero before, and when it really mattered, it was as if she couldn't.

The Wizard and Morrible began to plan their course of action. They had to smoke her out. The simple witch-hunt hadn't been enough.

"How, then?" The Wizard glanced out the window and back at Morrible. "Considering how she eluded us, last time…" he trailed off, lost in thought. Glinda could only watch as the two struggled to come up with a plan.

"How?" Morrible repeated, walking in a slow circle. Only three words flashed through Glinda's mind. The three words that could solve all of their problems. _Use her sister. _It was so simple.

"What was that, dear?" The fish-like woman turned to the blonde. "What did you say?" She hadn't realized she had said it out loud. Now that it was out, there was no turning back, was there?

"Use her sister," Glinda repeated in a monotone. Morrible raised her eyebrows. Maybe she wasn't a _brainless_ blonde, after all. "Spread a rumor. Make her think her sister is in trouble, and she will fly to her side."

Glinda took a deep breath. If there had been the chance to turn back, it was long gone. She didn't know when to shut her mouth, but it wasn't like the Witch didn't deserve it.

"...and you'll have her."

**A/N- Wow.. That was shorter and **_**darker**_** than I'd initially intended it to be. **

**Anyway… I have a little announcement to make. There is an RPG (Role-Playing Game) that is forming, right in this very fandom! It's a Wicked RPG, of course. OC's are accepted, but we're missing several Wicked characters, including The Wizard, Nessa, Boq, and more! If you're interested, there's a handy link right here: ****.net/topic/78646/29528781/1/**

**Instructions are at the top of the page. All you have to do is press "Reply!" Even the RPG itself doesn't take too much time.. Please consider it! I'm in two other RPGs, and they are all fabulous! Feel free to PM me with any questions! I hope to see you ALL sign up! It would make me ****very**** happy.**

**..So would a review. *winks***


	4. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow?

**A/N- I know I've been dormant. Funny I should have this now, on the last day of school. My excuses for silence are on my profile.. I actually had this saved. Goodness knows why I haven't published it.**

**For the record, I've seen Wicked again. Teal Wicks made my list of favorite Elphabas. Kyle Dean Massey did **_**not**_** make my list of favorite Fiyeros.**

**This is the song that first inspired me to start this. It reminds me a lot of ALAYM. Set around ALAYM. Not AU by much.. **

_Tonight, you're mine, completely. _

_You give your love so sweetly. _

_Tonight, the light of love is in your eyes. _

_But, will you love me tomorrow?_

_- Maureen McGovern, A Long and Winding Road_

Two figures made their way through the woods, holding hands. They were silent with concentration, focused on finding a safe place to rest.

The shorter one stopped. "Fiyero?" Fiyero turned to face her.

"Yes?"

"How long is this going to last?" Elphaba asked, cocking her head to the side.

"What do you mean?" Fiyero asked, walking forward and taking her hand again.

"This! All of this. You being here, and-" he cut her off, giving her a kiss. "-that too."

"I don't understand."

"Last time I saw you, was two years ago. You _hated _me. And now, I show up again, and you're risking your life just to be with me. I don't get it." Fiyero smiled, shaking his head.

"I _never _hated you. Ever. And I never will. Ever since that day, with the cub," he sighed. "I've never hated you," he repeated. A small smile spread across her face.

"You didn't finish your sentence."

"Hm?"

"You didn't finish your sentence," Elphaba grinned. "You were talking about the Lion cub."

"Oh." Fiyero looked down.

"Tell me?"

"That day, was the day I found out. I found out that…" he locked eyes with Elphaba. "I love you." She didn't answer. "...Fae?" She walked away from him, tracing the bark on one of the trees.

She finally came back to face him.

"That doesn't explain this. You're not meant to be here. You're supposed to be off with Glinda, in that happily ever after-"

"-And where's my happily ever after? I don't want to be with anyone but you," Fiyero interrupted, watching her expression.

"That's just it. It's not just that it's wrong for you to be here, but.."

"You don't trust me."

"No, I trust-" Elphaba tried.

"No, you don't. You think I'll turn around and tell you that I was kidding. You think I'll decide one day it's not worth it." The green-skinned girl looked down, and he knew he was right.

"Let me tell you something." He lifted her chin with his finger. "You're so smart, getting all A s, and never batting an eye. But about things like this, relationships, you know _nothing. _Only a brainless _idiot_ would let you go." Elphaba smiled faintly.

"Then I guess I won't be seeing _you_ anymore," she replied teasingly. Fiyero beamed, taking her hand and spinning her around.

"_That's_ my Elphaba."


	5. Inside Your World

**A/N- Hey there! I haven't updated _anything_ since tech week. That'd be.. Three weeks ago. Scary, innit? Well Oz is over now, so I have free time! Until my next two start up, anyhow. **

**I've been in love with this song since I heard it first. I wish I could use the whole thing, but I know you wouldn't be entertained by reading song lyrics. :)**

**So here it is. I encourage you to look up the song. It's gorgeous. Shiz-era, and for once it's not Flinda/Fiyeraba because I don't want you to get bored (if you're still here). **

I don't know what I should do.

Could I be someone for you?

Is it real or fantasy-

Could you love someone like me?

-Esmerelda, The Hunchback of Notre Dame

Nessarose sat stiffly, not quite sure what to make of the girl in the mirror. Sure, she looked all right. Her straight brown hair had been brushed to perfection until it practically gleamed in the light. She had begged her sister to help her, and now her cheeks were a soft rosy color, with darkened eyelids to contrast it perfectly. She had even used a bit of lipstick, and she truly looked years older than before this 'makeover' as she liked to call it had started. She was pretty.

But was she pretty enough? That was the question. For weeks she had been watching the Munchkin boy, Boq, hoping he would notice her in return. Of course, he hadn't noticed her. He had been too entranced by the bouncing pink cupcake that, in her opinion, acted more like a child than a child did.

And now, her darling Boq had asked her to go to the Ozdust Ballroom with her, to celebrate some event or other. Although Nessa did care about gossip and social events, she always seemed to be left out. She wasn't quite sure why there had been a party in the first place. But Boq had asked her, and that was all that mattered.

Nessa was acutely aware of the fact that he was, so to speak, uninterested in her. Quite frankly, Nessa didn't care. She was confident in her abilities, and she strongly believed she would be able to charm Boq into liking her. It was worth a shot. Nessa could be undeniably sweet when she wanted to be, and although she was discreet she managed to gain sympathy from almost everybody she talked to, due to her wheelchair condition.

Nessa finally willed herself to stop staring into the mirror. She looked how she looked, and it was much too late to change anything now. Grabbing her white shawl from her bedpost, she turned and wheeled herself to the door before slowing to a halt. She couldn't go. She wouldn't.

It had been a flicker of something, some emotion that had caused her to stop. Fear. Hesitation. What if he didn't even notice her? What if he did notice and thought she was trying too hard? Or perhaps he didn't even care for her at all, and had simply asked her to the dance as some sort of charity?

"Stop it," Nessa whispered to herself, firmly shaking her head. Boq had asked her. She needed to keep telling herself that. There had been some reason; something had to have caused him to do so. No matter what it was- whether it was out of politeness, pity, or actual affection- she had agreed to go with him, and so she would.

It was her only hope.

A/N- Oh, the poor dear. My heart goes out to her.

Hope you all have a wonderful holiday, and have yourselves a merry little Christmas (if you celebrate!).

I don't know about you, but I've heard giving is the new receiving. And personally, I would love a little review for a Christmas present.

Have a happy, safe week! Wishing you the best,

Hedwig


End file.
